Men in Blue
by commasplice103
Summary: A toxic mold situation in the DAs office throws Alex & Olivia together in interesting circumstances. FEMSLASH, fluff. Short ficlet.


Title: Men in Blue

Author: Commasplice103

Disclaimer: this is a work of fan fiction, for fun, I don't own these characters. Also, this is a blatant homage to CSI episode "4X4"

This is also Femslash. If this offends you, please don't read.

Fandom: Law & Order SVU

Pairing: Alex/Olivia

Rating: M

Summary: This is not the way Olivia pictured first being naked with Alex.

* * *

-

"The DA's office's treating you well, isn't it?"

Alex looked up from the poor excuse for a desk that she was seated at to see the ridiculously beautiful SVU detective standing in front of her in all her shorthaired glory.

"Yes, well, apparently they'd rather put any extra funds into repairing the building quickly rather than providing adequate temporary facilities."

"I never thought one water pipe could take out the entire DA's office," Olivia said, trying to refrain from laughing at the basement cubicle that Alex had been relegated to.

Alex followed Olivia's eyes around the damp smelling cubicle hell. "Well," Alex said. "It could be worse; Jack McCoy got stuck next to the men's room on the first floor. Thank god it's temporary because the move has been conveniently coinciding with my assistant's sick leave. Last week it was hay fever and asthma, this week, the Flu."

"So that's why we haven't seen you around as much," Olivia said, not quite suppressing a smirk. "You've had to do your own grunt work."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What did you think it was?"

"Maybe I thought that you decided we were doing such a good job that you had nothing to fix," Olivia said, adding a wink without thinking about it.

Alex tilted her head slightly and softened her eyes as she took in Olivia's comment. "Feeling neglected?"

"Maybe a little," Olivia said, her voice low. The dim lighting and silence made her feel that there was even less physical space between the ADA's long, slender body and her own.

Their locked gaze, held long beyond normal lengths, was broken by the elevator chime. Two men dressed like blue astronauts stormed straight for them.

"We have a bio-hazard situation; toxic mold. You both need to be decontaminated immediately."

And with that declaration, the two were lead outside of the building to a large blue tent and ordered to strip.

Olivia winced at their command, worrying how the proper ADA was going to handle everything. Modesty was apparently thrown out the window during a public health crisis.

She shrugged her shoulders at the blond and tried for humor. "Well, this breaks my second date rule." The men in blue didn't laugh, but she saw Alex smile before they were both drenched with multiple not-so-warm streams of water.

"Maybe you could consider it free hydro-therapy," Alex said loudly. As the blue men turned her in slow circles, she couldn't help but steal glances at Olivia's body as it was paraded before her in a fantasy gone awry. This was not the way she imagined first being naked with the detective.

"If this is how they treat you at those day spas of yours counselor," Olivia said, "then you really need to think about tipping more."

Alex laughed loudly, and Olivia thought it an amazingly wonderful and somehow, even in their current situation, dignified sound. She let it fill her head until a scraping on her backside brought her thoughts back around to the men in blue again.

"Hey, that's not mold, it's a birthmark," Olivia yelled, not sure the Hazmat team could hear her through their headgear. The area above her right butt cheek was getting sensitive. She looked around between the blue hooded figures for help. Alex was to the right of her receiving mostly the same treatment, however they seemed to be leaving Alex's surprising little tattoo on her hip alone.

"Alex, will you tell them that's a birthmark?" Olivia pleaded for help.

Alex looked at the adorable mark, which was almost shaped like a bunny, and tried to swat the offending blue arms that were trying to brillo it away.

"Just let us finish ma'am, you're almost done," the Darth Vadar voice answered.

-

Two sets of mandatory physicals later, donned in souvenir blue scrubs and with decidedly flatter hair they were finally released.

"Want to share a cab?" Olivia asked. She ran her hand through her hair. The shaggy bands refused to cooperate without the right amount of product in her hair, but at this point, there was little left in her to be worried about how she looked in front of Alex.

Alex fingered at the plastic bag containing her personal belongings for a moment before she made her decision. "That sounds good." She smiled and offered, "I know a good Indian take-out place, and since we've both missed dinner and had a disturbing lack of alcohol to go through what we went through tonight, how about we recover at my place."

"Now, that sounds perfect," Olivia said, unable to stop smiling. "However, I do have to warn you Alex, it's going to take more than dinner and a nice pinot to keep that sweet little tattoo a secret."

-


End file.
